


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Dramedy, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is a Sofie, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Roommates to lovers, Sexual Tension, Shownu-centric, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Wonho-centric, swimmer hyunwoo, swimmer shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu





	Untitled

**11:15 AM**

"Did you find out who your roommate is going to be yet?"

Wonho shook his head in response to Minhyuk's question."No I haven't."He said."Why,have you?"Minhyuk shook his head."No I haven't either."He replied."But I've heard around campus that Jooheon probably has."Wonho tipped his head to the side in surprise."Jooheon?Really?"He asked and Minhyuk nodded in reply."That's what I heard."He said.


End file.
